When Tomorrow Starts Without You
by ShenYue
Summary: Miroku is dead and Sango, mourning his passing, vows to avenge him. But what Inutachi don't know proves to hurt them when Naraku interfers... Miro/San 'cause there just are'nt enough w/ mebe a little Inu/Kag R&R plz!
1. Moonlit Confessions

This is my first Miroku/Sango fic that I have actually thought about finishing, namely 'cause it has a plot! So please be nice and read it, I promise it will be good, really!

Apologies for the OOCness of Miroku and Sango...I tried my best but failed miserably...

If I copied anyone's work please forgive me! 'Cause I really, really didn't mean too! 

I don't own either Sango or Miroku (but I want to own him so very badly) or any other recognizable character you read about in here. Rumiko Takahashi does...

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: ShenYue

E-mail: Preventer_02@hotmail.com

Chapter one: Moonlit Confessions

Dark, chocolate eyes watched the young priest as he walked put of the small hut and mingled with the tiny crowd, disappearing after only a few minutes.

"You'd think he would give up after a while." Sango sighed, listening to the last jingling notes of the golden shakujou fade into the small bustle of the township. "Chasing women..." delicate yet battle hardened hands folded around her knees, "it's a disgrace..."

"What, Sango-chan?" Before turning around Kagome handed Shippo a large cherry lollipop upon which he was now furiously gnawing. "I wasn't listening."

"That houshi, he's off looking for some poor woman to bear his child again." Meanwhile Inuyasha was spinning his empty rice bowl around one claw and watching as it flew deftly into the air with a quick flick of his wrist, whirling in tight circles while his golden eyes closed halfway lazily.

"Why don't you just go follow him?" Carefully the taiji-ya sought out her words finally settling on indignant silence at the hanyou's blunt suggestion. Silently she rose and slipped past the mat stealing away as noiselessly as the priest.

The leaves sifted quietly when the long black kimono swished by them as the breeze does when it first wakes the day. Night was just now falling and the small lights of the village dotted the hill as each step carried him farther and farther away into the peace of the fields. Soon he would stop, under a small tree maybe, to stare at the skies and wonder without the hassle of his companions of whom he wished wouldn't act so close to him. Sighing he threw his violet gaze to the heavens, taking another weary step, they would only get hurt by his fate. 

Stars speckled the deep blue twilight now, bathing the path in silver light, and he decided it was time he stopped. He was far enough now to not be disturbed by anyone passing late through the gates. Gingerly he sat in the grass, supple stems bending under his weight, and leaned back against the rough bark of an old tree. Now the fields were stained with moonlight and he stared down at his hands, the right one in particular, dappled in the shade of the leaves, not noticing the figure that seemed to coalesce from the shadows.

"Houshi-sama?" The priest jumped as the softly spoken words cut through the quiet night like a sword through the air. "What are you doing out here?" Miroku chuckled quietly.

"Being alone..." he paused, choosing not to finish that particular sentence lest he hurt Sango's feelings, "thinking..."

"I, I'm sorry, houshi-sama, I should go." Sango said hurriedly, turning to leave, blush rising in her face. How wrong could she have gotten? A gloved hand caught her wrist and gingerly pulled her back.

"Stay, you must want some quiet time once in a while." In the dim light she barely caught his smile. "I promise I won't try anything." He continued quickly, knowing what was flashing through her mind. But Sango wasn't thinking about that, all she knew at that moment was the warmth of his fingers twined delicately, yet firmly about her small wrist, how they seemed so smooth yet so rough at the same time. 

Almost instantly she quelled her thoughts, now she was acting like him!

"All right." She sat beside him pulling her knees up and knew at once what he was doing in seeking his solace. It was so peaceful here, just sitting beside him and listening to the rhythmic sighs as they both breathed, how the moonlight seemed to make everything look surreally beautiful as it glinted and winked in the shadows. Not even the air moved as the pair sat thinking their respective thoughts. "Houshi-sama?"

"Hmm?" Miroku did not look her way.

"I feel I must apologize." Still he stared at the fields painted in the glow of the night.

"For?" She hugged herself closer.

"For not trusting you enough to go out on your own..." again he chuckled, softer this time.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me." Sighing he leaned back further and brushed his face with one wide sleeve. That she wondered about, if the shine on his face was just from the moonlight.

"Not that it's my concern, houshi-sama, but what exactly are you thinking about?" His face turned away from her and Sango heard what she thought sounded like a strangled sob. Was he crying? "Houshi-sama? Are you all right?"

"Yes," he turned to face her and for the first time Sango knew she didn't know him as well as she had thought. Unbelievable anguish pooled in the violet depths masking the lecherous gleam that she now began to wonder was true or not. Even more now she felt ashamed for intruding on his personal time. "I was just thinking about how I shall miss you, and the others, deeply when I am gone from this world." A smile tugged at his lips but faltered as he turned his head away again and this time Sango was sure she saw a shining tear drip onto his purple kesa, pale grey in the moonlight.

"Don't talk like that, we'll defeat Naraku before..." she left it hanging and touched him gently on the shoulder jumping when he twitched, another sob renting the air. Soon she felt tears welling up in her own eyes and she began to sniff, trying to hold them unsuccessfully back.

"Sango..." Miroku turned back around moisture still glistening on his cheeks. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you-"

"Stop apologizing, it's my fault I'm here." Disgustedly she wiped the tears away, rubbing her hands on her kimono. "I'm the one who disturbed you." She gasped as he felt his strong arms pull her closer and he buried his face in her shoulder, not hiding his sadness this time.

"I'm glad you are here...Sango..." he broke off again, trembling yet trying to stop, but the taiji-ya could feel his tears soaking through her cloths and for once his hands stayed behind her back. She embraced him in return feeling for once the sorrow he felt every day and suddenly she smiled, happy that she could be the one to be with him. Slowly she rocked him, as she would a small child, whispering gentle words until his breathing began to slow and his hold loosened.

"I'm glad I'm here too..."

How was that for a first chapter? Please E-mail me if you liked it and think I should continue!


	2. The Wind Calls His Name

I don't own either Sango or Miroku (but I want to own him so very badly) or any other recognizable character you read about in here. Rumiko Takahashi does...

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: ShenYue

E-mail: Preventer_02@hotmail.com

_"Hold me now, _

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin'...

Maybe six feet,

Ain't so far down..."

I don't own this song either, come to think of it, but I like the lyrics. Sorry, I don't know the name... -_-; I thought it kinda fit, maybe not...

Chapter two: The Wind Calls His Name

Dawn was just breaking above the trees sending it's beautiful golden hues cascading over the hills to spill into the shadowed valleys and cover the fields in a rich bronze. But Sango did not notice as silently she stared at the peaceful houshi that she now cradled in her arms as she had done all night. Had that night really happened? Miroku shifted closer to her in his sleep, the heat of his body soaking through her yukata, and she resisted the well-tuned reflex, the one that commanded her to smack him upside the head that is, and merely brushed his bangs back, frowning as she noticed that he felt a little too warm. The ink-black strands had fallen over his eyes more then once and the taiji-ya found it a particular annoyance.

"Why can't you be more like this during the day?" Wondering softly she allowed her fingers time to caress his cheek, one that not hours before had been stained with the silvery, moonlit trails of tears. "I had no idea...how much you suffered from day to day...the curse lays heavy on your heart and still you stay with us..." she whispered, resting her slender fingers along the smooth edge of his jaw, smiling as he shifted again nuzzling her fingers like a kitten. Allowing herself a small giggle she scratched his head as she would Kirara and wondered for a brief moment if his leg would begin to kick like the firecat's when she hit a particularly delicate spot. Like behind the ears maybe? But before she had a chance to try Miroku's violet eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright grabbing his shakujou and pulling away all in one dexterous movement.

"Sango! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" quickly she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. Confused he sat there as she ruffled his hair like she would a dog's ears.

"No need to apologize, houshi-sama, you behaved quite well." Leaning closer, in boldness that surprised even herself, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and rocked back looking straight into his eyes. "Thank you for sharing your troubles with me, I am deeply honored." Again she sat beside him smiling shyly at the blush that was creeping along the nape of his neck. Gently the wind blew through the leaves and moved his hair over his eyes again and she again moved it away with a fingertip leaving him more surprised. Sango's smile broadened; he was cute when he was confused.

"Sango? About last night...I..." he trailed off, not sure of where to begin. "I would appreciate if you...uh..."

"Wouldn't tell Kagome-chan and the others? I understand." Slowly the priest nodded and placed a rough hand over her own, gripping it tightly. Together they sat and watched the sun crest an opposite hill and together they left, walking back to the village in peaceful silence.

"Oh dear..." the fact that Sango and Miroku were missing did not go unnoticed by Kagome as she sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled black tresses. Suddenly deprived of the warmth of the sleeping bag Shippo curled his bushy tail about his legs and scooted closer to the reincarnated miko's knees. Yellow sunlight filtered in through the windows revealing the small motes of dust kicked up by horses going to the plow that trailed in the air and landed on Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Grinning as it twitched and watching as he turned away from the offending tickle with tetsusaiga gripped firmly in his arms, Kagome laughed as he rolled over too far and tipped over, waking with a startled expression on his face. Leisurely the hanyou rubbed his eyes with a fist and sat back up while peering around the small room.

"Where's Miroku?" Another look around. "And Sango?" Stretching with a loud yawn Inuyasha scratched the back of his head with a claw. "He tried something again didn't he?"

"I don't think so." Shippo twitched again kicking out with a foot paw catching Kirara in the side and making the tiny youkai yelp and jump into the air landing awake and ready on all four feet. "Neither of them came back last night, do you think something happened?" Frightened now that her friends could be dying somewhere she threw a hand up to her mouth. "Inuyasha?" 

"Nah...I can hear them from here..." yawning again he swiveled one soft, white ear in the direction of the hanging mat. "He just got smacked;" he listened closer, "with Sango's fist." Soon their voices drifted closer and Kagome could hear them as well.

"But Sango, honestly, it has a mind of it's own!" Miroku was protesting, probably defending himself from another whack.

"Mind of it's own my butt..." she heard Sango sigh.

"Exactly." The lecher responded and Kagome could almost see his sly grin and half-slit eyes.

"Don't do it houshi-sama!"

"Do what?" It was innocent enough but everybody, save the sleeping Shippo, knew what was going to happen. *Pat, twitch, slap! * And with that they both entered the hut, Miroku sporting a rather large palm-print on the side of his face.

"I'll mind you!" The taiji-ya finished, holding up her fist, and Miroku backed away both hands held out protectively.

"Truce, truce. I promise on my honor as a houshi-"

"Yeah right," Inuyasha began, "he's more youkai then he is honorable." The priest merely raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat and continued.

"-That I will not touch you again-" A collective sigh escaped everyone's lips thinking they might have a fairly easy day. But no, that would not be the case. "-Until after breakfast!" With his mighty promise completed Miroku unwrapped some onigiri passed it around and sighed as the smell of the cooked rice wakened his hunger and Shippo. The little kitsune child was already halfway through one when he stopped and said with a rather full mouth:

"Ishidashimashu!" The rest laughed lightly, seconding his mushy wording, and bit into their breakfast, savoring every bite.

The day passed uneventfully, no disturbances, attacks or even arguments, of which Kagome was thoroughly thankful, but the silence was unnerving. Every one walked in silence, even the usually talkative Shippo, and it set her teeth on edge. Miroku and Sango walked at separate ends of the traveling companions and not a single lecherous pass had been made by the glib-talking priest, he merely strode along in humble silence staring at the ground and trusting his shakujou to warn him of anything in his path. 

Inside Kagome wondered what had happened the night before, when the pair had not returned, but she didn't dare voice it out loud for fear of embarrassing herself or Sango. Instead she followed Miroku's example and marched in wondering silence.

Night was quickly falling and no town was within reasonable walking distance, they would be camping out tonight. Once again Miroku took his leave and wandered silently away to place wards around their small perimeter, successfully keeping meandering youkai away. He would return, he sighed slowly at the skeptical looks from his comrades, in an hour or so, after he bathed. Leaving his staff as proof he asked Inuyasha if he could smell any demons and the hanyou sniffed the air incredulously as if it were below him to do such a thing. Typical behavior.

This time Sango stayed. Averting her gaze from the priest as he left she ran her fingers up and down the smooth staff, letting her fingers glide over the delicate carvings and around the thin metal rings, eliciting a slight, cheery jangle. Completely opposite of what she was feeling.

"Sango-chan? Daijoubu-ka?" [Are you okay?]Allowing herself a small grin at the younger girl's care in her Sango sighed deeply and let the fragrant smell of wood ash fill her senses.

"Daijoubu...demo...tsukare ta..." [I'm fine...but...I'm tired...] the orange firelight flickered over the sleeping forms of Kirara and Shippo. Shippo...the little kitsune had been awfully quiet lately. Vaguely she wondered if he was okay. "Kagome-chan..."

"Hai?" [Yes] Innocent, big eyes, bright from the embers stared over at Sango from across the flames, glancing once and a while at the bulky shape of Inuyasha who was still staring in the direction Miroku had gone, sniffing the air for reassurance. Now her attention was focused totally on Sango, guessing immediately her thoughts.

"Nandemonai..." [Never mind] Silence reigned for minutes, each one passing as slowly as the night.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome's arms curled around her knees and a light blush forming across her cheeks. This situation was not hers to ask about and yet she couldn't resist it. "Yoi dekita?" [Are you ready?] Another moment of silence and Sango scratched the soft fur of Kirara's chest.

"Madu..." [Not yet] Kagome grew frustrated.

"Wakaranai! Naze?" [I don't understand! Why?] Sango smiled.

"Dekinai...mo wakannai...Tabun-ne...itsu-ka..." [I can't do it...I'm so confused...maybe...someday...] her hand graced the cold metal again missing the warmth of houshi-sama's face under her fingertips. Again she turned to look at Kagome, noticing that it was not really the firelight that made her eyes glow, and laughed lightly. "Kangae- toku-yo, Kagome-chan." [I'll think about it, Kagome-chan]

{Okay, back to English! Sorry, I couldn't resist...I hope I translated everything right...but, I won't do it again! I promise!}

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Sinuous, white ears twisted in the Miroku's direction and the hanyou's nose twitched, endearing if it wasn't such a grievous action, one that marked danger.

"I don't know..." he turned his head back and forth, sniffing all the while, as if trying to catch the scent again. "The wind's shifted..." brow creased with worry he stood up, gripping tetsusaiga firmly by the hilt golden eyes searching the darkness for signs of movement, shifting from foot to foot in anxious anticipation. "I'm gonna go check on Miroku." But before he could move Sango had stood and walked to the edge of the clearing.

"I will go." A sleepy Kirara leapt to her shoulder. "It would serve him right, ne?"

Sighing Miroku slipped beneath the cool water of the river, closing his eyes as the rushing water eased away his aches. He had been feeling ill for a while and had waited for days to find a moving body of water in which to wade in finding the movement always made him feel better. Trusting his wards would protect him he leaned his head back onto the grassy bank and stared through the canopy into the beautifully lit sky.

"I must thank Sango again later..." he breathed, the moonlight reminding him of the night before. Wishing she were here with him, lecherous thoughts taking over for a moment, Miroku sunk deeper into the stream, up to his chin now. Nimble fingers undid the tie that held back his black hair and let it cascade to his shoulders, spilling like ink onto the shimmering, moonlit water. He held his breath and dunked himself, remembering that he had forgotten the soap. 

Kagome had given them all, except Inuyasha as the scents drove him away, bathing supplies, namely the viscous liquid she called "shampoo" that Sango had become quite fond of. He remembered her smell, it had surrounded him the night before and it had comforted him, a feeling he did not know all too well. It was a particular scent, one he could never quite place and forgot what Kagome had called it, but it was nice and always made him feel...safe.

Deciding it didn't matter he stayed under the water until his lungs burned and drove himself upwards with a kick against the rocky bottom. By now it was getting near the time of his departure so he quickly crawled out of the river, noting that he had drifted some, and dried off with a fluffy (not to be confused with Sesshomaru) towel, also from Kagome. After slipping on his black kimono he tied the kesa firmly around his chest and automatically reached for his shakujou, feeling a pang of apprehension at the absence, regretting that he had left it back at camp. He swept his hair back into the band and ran his fingers through his dripping bangs, feeling a slight headache forming right behind his eyes. 

"Oh well..." Miroku groaned, rubbing his temples, "at least the rest of me doesn't ache anymore..." he stretched, yawning loudly and looking forward to seeing Sango again, when a rustle in the underbrush startled him. Wondering how something had slipped through his carefully placed wards without him noticing the houshi quickly turned around with an o-fuda scroll gripped in his fingers.

"Fuujin no Mai!" He had no chance.

Oh the suspense! Ugh, it's killing me too! Namely 'cause I don't know what I'm gonna do next! Ahhhhh! Poor Miroku-sama! I love him to death! ...literally...

Please e-mail me if you like it so I know to continue!


	3. Memories Lost, Life Not Forgotten

I don't own either Sango or Miroku (but I want to own him so very badly) or any other recognizable character you read about in here. Rumiko Takahashi does...

Sniff, so sad! Oo; don't hate me please!

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: ShenYue

E-mail: Preventer_02@hotmail.com

Chapter three: Memories Lost, Life Not Forgotten

A stifled cry echoed through the trees and rang as clear as day in Sango's ears making her dizzy with fear. 

"Houshi-sama!" She cried, running now, branches whipping at her face and making her cheeks bleed. "Hang on! I'm coming!" She pushed herself faster and faster until she broke out of the trees next to the river, almost falling in herself. Frantically she looked around and jumped when Kirara's soft mewling cry snapped her head around to the left. There, leaning against a tree and illuminated by the ghastly starlight, was Miroku. Blood ran in gouts between his lips and his neck hung at an odd angle. Another mew made the taiji-ya sink to her knees. Kirara was carefully nuzzling his still warm right hand, unmoving and even now damp from his bath, blood staining the pristine fur of the fire-cat's muzzle. "Houshi-sama..." choking on her own tears Sango crawled over to the dead priest noticing his eyes were wide and staring, open and blank. Collapsing against him in sobs that racked her body she gently closed them and embraced Miroku roughly, wishing he would wake up and hug her back, to brush her tears away and tell her everything was all right, to stand up and walk with her, hand in hand, back to the camp to sit beside the fire. To open his beautiful violet eyes, full of life and caring, and tell her he was glad she was here. "Houshi-sama..." she hiccupped, tears coming faster, "Miroku-sama..." Kirara cried with her, silently in the youkai's own way as Sango hugged him tighter, gripping the purple kesa now soaked red by his blood with slender, shaking fingers. "Miroku..."

She didn't know how long she had sat there, crying until she could cry no more, sobbing until it hurt, but when she finally sat back and turned around she noticed the snow-white feather in the grass and hatred flared making her want for revenge even more now that she knew the culprit. Naraku had taken everything from her now...and he would pay. 

But first the others had to know. They would bury him together and pray for him together and miss him together. Sango still had part of her family left, she would go to them for comfort and then with them she would complete her comfort, the death of Naraku would be her final solace even if it cost her own life to attain it.

"Kirara..." the fire-cat transformed and helped Sango lift Miroku gently onto her broad back. They walked slowly.

"I think you should go look for them." Kagome said quietly, holding Shippo in her arms. "They've been gone a long time." The kitsune rolled off her lap and woke upon hitting the ground, sleepy green eyes searching for Kirara to lay against.

"Where's Kirara?" He voiced, yawning sleepily.

"With Sango-chan and Miroku-sama..." this perked Shippo's interest and woke him right up.

"Really? What are they up to?" He mused staring slyly at Inuyasha who looked back defiantly. "Seems Miroku got some nerve, huh?" He smiled broadly at Kagome who blushed and looked back at Inuyasha. "Unlike a certain, white-haired hanyou I know...Ahhhhh!" He shrieked when that certain "white-haired hanyou" decided to come roaring after him from across the fire. "Sorry, sorry! I'll never say it-eh?" He stopped, as did Inuyasha, when he caught a trace of something that made his ears curl.

"Miroku." Inuyasha whispered golden eyes going wide, "Miroku is..."

"What is it?" Kagome asked frantically as tears began to roll down Shippo's cherubic face.

"Miroku!" The little kitsune cried, tearing into the woods and running into Kirara just as the sorry pair came out of thick trees. Quick as a flash Shippo was on the furry back and shaking the still form. "Miroku! Wake up!" He sobbed into the kesa, "Miroku...please...wake up..."

"Sango-chan...what happened?" Kagome felt tears rolling down her own cheeks as she recognized the unmoving body of her friend.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango broke down again and sank to her knees, weeping at the sky. Only Inuyasha remained dry-eyed that night, to comfort Kagome and the others...but it was close.

The burial rites had been preformed to the best of Kagome's ability, the proper words soft spoken between wrenching sobs. They had all known he would die early, but none of them thought he would die like this with all the unhidden and blatant evidence pointing straight at Kagura. They thought the curse would take him from them and even then, that they would defeat Naraku before that. But fate, apparently, would not be so kind. 

Placing a single flower atop the fresh mound of earth Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and slung it halfheartedly over her shoulder, narrowly missing the youkai that perched there nosing the strands of loose hair, hoping to comfort the mourning taiji-ya. She paused, turning back around to cast her eyes upon the shakujou lying upon the grave, and leaned over again to touch it lightly with a finger and make it chime. Now the once blissful sound seemed dead.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome sniffled, thoroughly worried about her companion that had taken the houshi's death the hardest. She was even more worried, not to mention surprised, when Sango snatched the staff up in one hand and turned around with a glowing smile on her face.

"Houshi-sama would not want us to weep over him." The grin did not, could not, hide the pain in her eyes. "He would want us to continue. And I shall." She turned around, gripping the smooth rod, and whispered into the winds, hating them for who they reminded her of, loving them because of the same, so that even Inuyasha could not hear. "For you are the one I care about most...and I will never forget you." Gently she fingered the rosary around her wrist, remembering why she had it, how Miroku had given it to her to protect her from the mountain dog youkai. A single tear crept down her face but she wiped it angrily away. There was no more time for tears, for sorrow, even for one as close as Miroku, now was the time for revenge.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, he's awake!" the little girl leaned awkwardly over her protege as his eyes flickered open, feverishly bright. They focused on the little girl slowly, closing with a quiet groan as the pounding in his head increased.

"Shush, Yume, he is still very sick and needs quiet." The elderly, kind woman, laugh lines creasing her gentle face, carefully placed a bucket of water near his head. "You know what to do. But be mindful of his wounds." She placed a kiss on the child's forehead and turned to leave. "I have a guest but don't hesitate to come and get me if he worsens."

"Hai..." Yume murmured distractedly bathing the stranger's forehead with cool water. "I'll make you better," she talked as she worked, "Okaa-san has showed me how and now I will help you."

Her mother watched her silently, sliding the door open and shut, ignoring the cold, calculating eyes of her "guest". She felt great evil emanating from the silent man who sat before her and yet could not refuse him entry to her domicile as it also functioned as an inn to travelers. He had, in fact, brought the stranger to them, sick and injured and in great need of help.

But that had been yesterday.

"I am sorry for the wait, sir." Sighing she collapsed onto the tatami, folding her knees under her quickly. The night had been a hard one, the stranger had almost died on two occasions.

Silence pervaded the room as the man with the long black hair stared around the space in quiet cunning. It was as if he was planning something in his head at all times, he was distracted, cold, evil. The woman could feel his powerful youki even though he appeared human enough. 

But then again, in this era, appearances could be deceiving.

"Tea?" She gestured to the pot, preparing to pour a cup, but he declined with a shake of his head.

"He will not remember anything when he wakes." It was suddenly spoken, surprising the woman, the shrewd eyes never moved from the door "he" lay behind as he stood and got ready to leave, pulling the baboon skin tighter around his shoulders. 

"What of his name? What should I address him by?" Naraku paused, thoroughly sick of staying in the bothersome village, and pondered for a minute.

"Houshi. If that helps, he is a houshi." He moved the hanging mat aside and stepped out while the woman fingered the blade concealed at her side, wondering if she should use it. "If you value your life..." he said slowly, deliberately pausing, "don't swing that koudachi or touch the rosary that seals his right hand."

"Sir?" Calling, she stepped outside to follow him but he was gone, like blood disappearing in the water.

Aw...dramatic irony stinks doesn't it? Poor Inuyasha tachi, not knowing and all...

Well, if you liked it and think I should continue please e-mail me! 


	4. The Bettering and The Worsening

I don't own either Sango or Miroku (but I want to own him so very badly) or any other recognizable character you read about in here. Rumiko Takahashi does...

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: ShenYue

E-mail: Preventer_02@hotmail.com

Chapter 4: The Bettering and The Worsening

The forest was eerily silent as the six comrades marched toward the nearest village. Everyone's nonchalant facade had slipped away, unable to keep up appearances in the light that they would never see the lecherous houshi again. Yet, no one could cry anymore as it didn't seem right to them, even Shippo, to shed tears over Miroku, they knew he wouldn't want that at all, that that was part of the reasons he left so often. To spread the attachment out and numb the pain of when he finally did die. Unfortunately it had only served to make it worse.

"Stop." Inuyasha ordered quickly. "I smell youkai." The fetid stench clung to his nose and the hanyou covered it with one wide sleeve in attempt to block it. The buzz of Saimyousho was carried by the wind, an aching reminder to what already hung heavy in their hearts. It was Sango's final straw.

As the demons cascaded over the trees and onto the road the taiji-ya ripped apart the hell wasps with the Hiraikotsu. 

"Die you stupid bees!" She screamed, freaking even Inuyasha out. "He's dead! You hear me? Dead! Go away!" She dropped to her knees and everything stopped. Or so it seemed to her. Sitting next to the distraught woman Kagome notched and let fly arrow after arrow as Kirara tore with her saber toothed jaws. 

"Kitsune-bi!" Shippo yelled out, throwing the blue fire at the Saimyousho until they gave up and left. 

"Kaze no Kizu!" And they were gone. This time, with no Kagura to control the winds, the rift in the youki had been simple to find. "That was pointless." He smirked about ready to spin around to the expected "too pointless" from Miroku and remembered...

"Sango-chan?"

"I, I can't stand it!" Pummeling the ground with her fists until they began to bleed Sango was surprised to find that Inuyasha stopped them in mid-strike. Now with something new to focus her anger and aggression on she took to beating on the hanyou, the soft fabric dulling her blows. "Why? Why did it have to be him?" She cried, tears streaking down her face and dripping into the dust where they were swallowed almost immediately by the parched earth. 

Finally she fell back, exhausted, onto a tearful Kagome and held onto the reincarnated miko as tightly as she could, sobbing into her shoulder. Now Shippo had begun to cry and, being minus Kagome to cling to, grabbed a now tiny Kirara and hugged Inuyasha instead.

"That's enough." Inuyasha exclaimed brusquely. "Would Miroku want us to sit here in the middle of the road and cry over him?" With eyes red from weeping Sango looked up just as Kagome yelled sit and sent the half-breed crashing into the dirt.

"No Kagome...he's right..." Shakily the taiji-ya got to her feet and motioned for Kirara to transform again, hopping aboard and cradling Shippo. "I must live by what I said." Smiling weakly she looked at Inuyasha with genuine fondness. "Thank you and I'm sorry I hit you..."

"Feh...whatever...let's just get moving again, I want to reach that village in at least four days." He yawned, rubbing his chest absentmindedly and muttering, "don't need to be caught out in the open on a new moon..."

Walking beside the silent Inuyasha Kagome smiled tenderly up at him, noticing the sadness that attempted to hide in the golden depths behind a dispassionate mask, and she could tell he was hurting as much as everyone else. Regardless of what the hanyou claimed Miroku had been a close friend and nothing could change that no matter how Inuyasha tried to ignore it. What he did today with Sango, who was riding behind them a little ways, was more proof of his feelings for everyone.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Kagome?" Without looking away from the road he tilted his head her way. "Is that _pity _I see in your eyes?"

"Eh? No! I was just thinking..."

"About the bouzu?"

"Houshi?" Kagome corrected, bringing forth a thin smile across the hanyou's lips. "Yeah...I...miss him..." biting her lower lip was the only way she could keep the tears from falling again and she was surprised when she felt Inuyasha's strong arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. Looking up she was momentarily startled to see a tear trickle down his cheek and disappearing into the folds of his fire-rat cloak.

"Me too."

His eyes opened shakily, slowly. Too slowly for Yume's liking and she could barely resist prodding at his face only to settle back and tug on the white sleeve as if that would make him wake any faster. The stranger, houshi-sama her mother had said, moaned softly, almost experimentally, and the girl brushed his sweaty face with the damp cloth while his lips twitched in the effort of speech.

"...Wh...wh..." gently she shushed him and moved the fabric up over his forehead, brushing aside the inky strands. 

"Okaa-san says you need sleep, not talk..." whispering soothingly Yume thought that he had the prettiest eyes in the world and was disappointed when they closed again. Even feverishly bright it was the most beautiful shade she had ever seen. One more dip in the bowl saw the cloth placed over his brow and Yume passed the sliding door to where her mother stood watching over boiling rice.

"He woke again?" Without waiting for an answer from her little daughter the woman took out a fresh bowl and dipped it into the water jar. "He needs water." As if asking why, Yume looked at her with bright brown eyes. "When someone loses blood like that they need water to help them make more. Watch the rice."

Soft footsteps alerted the supposedly sleeping man and he weakly turned his head in the direction of the sliding door.

"You are getting stronger quickly houshi-sama..." the elderly woman said, shutting the door behind her. 

"...Thank...you..." he rasped, licking dry lips and forcing his tongue to work as he wanted.

"That is what I'm here for." Sighing she sat down beside him and touched his forehead with her wrist. "And your fever has lowered as well." A wide grin, one that had been absent far too long, drifted across her face. "We'll have you up and about in no time." Gently she eased him up off the futon, wincing as he gasped in pain. "You will be sore though...but that is to be expected. Drink." Ravenously he downed the water, slightly disappointed that there was no more, and coughed lightly, nodding his head sleepily in thanks. "Rest and we'll see how you are tomorrow." She told him as he slipped away and she began to un-bandage his wounds to change the dressing. 

The livid slashes were like hungry mouths opening to the sky and spilling the red liquor as an offering to appease angry souls, souls that were maddened by his narrowly escaped death. They crisscrossed his back and chest; red, sore and healing, certain to leave nasty scars. Tenderly she applied her herbal remedies; the thick, cool paste swathing his heated flesh making him shiver in his sleep like a horse getting rid of the flies. His clothing had been shredded to bits and pieces and she knew she would have to get him replacements before he was up and about, but right now bandages and the white sleeping robe would have to do. After dipping her fingers in the water bucket she expertly wrapped him in thick white cloth strips, binding his wounds tightly. Her fingers lingered for a moment on the protective rosary encircling his wrist and the purple glove, wondering what it was hidden under there that the evil man had warned her of.

"...San...go..." the woman looked up, startled as the name tore unbidden from his throat. Not sure what that meant, for the priest or his so-called forgotten memories, she stood up with the water bucket in hand preparing to ignore the ramblings of the wounded man.

"I hope the rice is still okay..."

"Sango-chan? Are you all right?" Lifting her hanging head the taiji-ya flashed Kagome a quivering smile. "It's okay to cry, Sango-chan...I understand...what Miroku-sama meant to you..." They were stopped for the night, making slower progress then desired and Inuyasha was sleeping in the tree above them.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango sobbed, "I just want him back!" The tears trickled faster and she tried to choke them back but the sorrow welling in her throat was too much. "I miss him so much..." she sniffed. "I never knew...just how much..." with shoulders quivering she crawled over to Kagome and sought comfort from the younger girl wishing everything was just a dream. 

Kagome resisted the urge to start crying again. Sango had been put through so much pain already, why did it have to continue? Her family, her brother, her entire town, they were all gone and now, the person she had allowed herself to become closer with, was gone, ripped maliciously away by the winds of a cruel fate. Was it possible that the exterminator wasn't supposed to be happy? Kirara nuzzled her fingers with her tiny, wet nose and moved up to Sango's silky hair with a soft mewling sound. Gently the youkai licked the tears from her face and set about grooming the taiji-ya, offering the only comfort she could. Exhausted from crying and relaxed from the strong embrace holding her close and the nurturing ministrations of her fire-cat companion, Sango drifted into a restful sleep imagining that the arms holding her tight were her houshi-sama's...

Don't worry, it'll start going somewhere soon...I hope. Please e-mail me if you liked it and think I should continue, or hate it and think I should stop! Thank you!


	5. Of Wind and Rice

Don't own 'em...

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: ShenYue

E-mail: Preventer_02@hotmail.com

Chapter five: Of Wind and Rice

One step. Then two, then four, then across the room and leaning against the wall, chest heaving and sweating from the intermittent spasms of pain. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand he noted dejectedly that it was still warmer then it should be.

"What happened to me...?" he sighed, rubbing his temples to ward off the throbbing headache. 

A flash, wind whipping, tearing into his flesh...burning, fever, pain...blackness, death. Then a single picture silhouetted in silver light, a girl, no, a woman, beautiful, truly beautiful...more pain, stabbing into his heart and soul. Stumbling and gasping he sagged to his knees, clutching his head against the frustrating ache.

"Houshi-sama!" A flash of the woman's face again, this time without the pain, but it wasn't her that came crashing through the sliding doors. "You're up!" Vaguely he remembered the tiny girl with the dark eyes and pale face leaning over him every time he woke.

"Yes...I seem to be..."

"But you must take it easy! Okaa-san says you must rest still! Let me help you!" Gingerly, with carefulness most definitely not expected by the loud bundle of energy, she took his hand and led him back to the thick futon. "You lay down while I get Okaa-san."

"Okay." He resisted the urge to not laugh at the frail figure who was wagging her finger at him with a slightly scornful face, one of a mother minding her children. 

"Yume tells me you have been up, houshi-sama?" The elderly, yet strong woman slid the door closed behind Yume and sat on her knees next to the reclining priest.

"I tried...but I am afraid I didn't get very far until the wall became my much needed companion."

"True, but you have improved faster then I thought. When you were brought to us I feared you would die." Smiling she pushed some loose, grey strands of her hair behind her ear. "You very nearly did."

"I apologize for being a burden to you, Obaa-san, I wish I had some way to repay you." Suppressing a yawn he sat up straighter, grimacing as the slight action pulled at the still healing wounds.

"No need, we were happy to do it for one such as handsome as you." Taken aback he blushed and looked away. The fact that he didn't even know himself made him very uncomfortable, especially in the presence of this older woman. "I have made you some new cloths, houshi-sama, your others were tattered." From behind her back she pulled a black kimono and purple kesa, handing them to the speechless cleric.

"Get dressed and eat some breakfast, then if you are up to it go look around the village. Come back here when you are tired."

"Thank you, Obaa-san." He was silent for a while and then as she stood up to leave he stopped her. "Your daughter, she bears no semblance to you."

"That is true, she was found in the woods and brought to me. I have adopted her as my own but...she is has an ill spirit and I fear she is fading quickly." With her eyes averted she continued slowly, "I have tried everything I can think of but nothing seems to hold." She looked up as the houshi's hand covered her own.

"I'm sorry I inquired, it was not my place to ask."

"It is all right, you did not know. I'm afraid there is only some cold onigiri left but please help yourself."

"That is just fine, thank you." As soon as the door was shut he threw aside the thick covers and very carefully stripped himself of the thin white robe replacing it with the black and tying the kesa firmly in place. He stretched, working the kinks out of his aching muscles until it was easier to move. Then, after running his fingers absentmindedly through his tousled hair, he pulled it back into a pony tail. 

The only thing he was missing now was his identity. 

"Naraku, I don't get it. Why wouldn't you kill him when you had the chance." Kagura sighed heavily and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Why did you stop me? I could have killed him fine on my own."

"You will see." His fingers curled around the nearly complete Shikon no Tama as he smiled in cold malice, chuckling to himself as he ran his finger over the flawless surface of the jewel, dark with evil energy. "Why kill just one when you can destroy them all at once? We need wait for the right time..." Motioning to Kanna the nihility detachment held forth her mirror. In it was a reflection of the old woman, Yume's "mother". She was washing cloths. "The right time."

"Are we there yet?" Shippo whined from his perch on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm tired and hungry."

"Feh, freeloader! You haven't walked a mile yet today!" The tiny fox child stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha.

"I am not a freeloader!" He crossed his little arms, "I'm just a child after all!"

"You're only a child when you have to be!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Sango began to giggle and pretty soon was laughing out loud followed closely by Kagome leaving the pair stunned.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked indignantly as Shippo hopped to the ground, demon pride getting the better of him.

"You two!" Sango said between bursts of laughter. "It's a wonder we get anything done at all!" An uncharacteristic blush spread across the hanyou's nose and he turned away from everyone else.

"Well, it was true." Mumbling distractedly he held his head higher and sniffed the air. "We're almost there." If they walked fast enough they would make it there by the next nightfall, perfect considering what time it fell upon. A faint scent drifted closer but was seemingly snatched away from him before he could figure it out, but whatever it was, it made him uncomfortable.

Trembling fingers hung over the cold, rounded triangles of rice sitting innocently on the small table, mocking him with their propinquity. For some reason he couldn't pick one up, he felt frozen and alone, frightened, like he could crawl back into the futon, pull the covers over his head and sleep for a decade, and he didn't have a clue as to why. Was there a memory associated with the onigiri? Was it good? Or was it bad? Why didn't he want to remember it?

"It's just rice..." he giggled, feeling childish, "why should I fear rice?" He sat next to it and pondered, thinking to himself as a cool breeze wafted through a window and stirred his hair, raising it from his forehead. Suddenly a chill ran up his spine and made him shiver, he remembered the wind...how it had hurt him and something else...but he couldn't remember what...kazaana...? The word drifted between reality, coming closer, then flitting away like a timid bird and it took him a few minutes to finally catch a hold of it. "Kazaana?" He repeated, "Air rip...?" Immediately his fingers flew to the rosary encircling his right wrist. "What is this?" But with his fingers shaking so uncontrollably he couldn't summon the strength to remove the prayer beads. Sweat trickled into his eyes and he blinked, breaking his momentary trance and making him chuckle nervously. "Feh...wind and rice..." A flash, a new face, a scornful face, and the beautiful one again...but she wasn't the one speaking. It was an angry young man with two white ears perched atop his head. The new face looked irritated with him but he didn't remember why...

_"Then sleep with the covers over your head..."_ a joke? A threat? White pain lanced through his head again and he clutched it with both hands, digging his fingers into his hair, ragged breathing harsh in his ears. After a few seconds it was gone...as quickly as it had come, but he stayed hunched over, listening to himself breathe. It felt as though something was blocking his memories, a barrier that only allowed fragments of his person to slip through. When he finally did look up the rice was still there, seeming to leer at him, daring him to pick one up. I sound mad...he thought, looking out the window into the bustling streets.

"But I think I'll go without breakfast today..."

The young priest stepped out into the bright mid-afternoon sun, shading his eyes from the glare and peering around himself with an air of apprehension.

"Is this who I am?" Wondering quietly he wandered along the dusty lanes looking for another piece of himself, something to stitch together the snatches of memory. "A houshi?" A horse whinnied, surprising him, and he suddenly found himself whipping around with his left hand ready to tear the rosary beads away from his right. "What am I doing...?" Falling back from his stance he covered his face with one black sleeve in an attempt to hide his aching eyes from the sun. The splitting pain was back, threatening to split his skull, and now people, unfamiliar people, were staring at him, throwing odd looks and generally backing away.

But he didn't notice.

Shaking as a leaf caught in a fall zephyr he had sunk to his knees and shielded his head, hiding within the folds of his kimono, and jumped when a little hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Houshi-sama? Are you okay?" Yume sat in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face, smiling sadly. "Houshi-sama?" Another flash...

_"Houshi-sama!" The same woman with fear in her eyes as his body was flung away by a strange demon...Goshinki...?_

Wincing he suppressed the memory deciding that his body couldn't take any more pain, already he was tired and aching from his previous wounds.

"Houshi-sama?" Gingerly she pulled him to his feet and led him away from the crowd that was gathering, tugging him into the shade of a small tree. "Okaa-san told me that you wouldn't remember anything, she said I had to help you." Smiling broadly she hugged his middle and buried her face into his warm clothes. "I like you! Houshi-sama!"

"...oh...?" Taken aback and a little winded from the spasm of pain brought on by the embrace he slowly returned it, feeling happy for the first time that day. This girl, now that he looked at her and puzzled over the angelic face he noticed her aura, how weak it actually was, and bit his lower lip. It seemed that she had not long to live at all...and yet... she hid it well. "I like you too, Yume..."

Tell me if I exaggerate Sango's feelings over this whole thing and keep going back to it too often. I apologize, because you never stop thinking about the person for a while and everything reminds you of them, but I can cut it back if you want me too. ^^


	6. A Cherry Blossom’s Remembering

Of wishes and rain...I do not own anything...

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: ShenYue

Preventer_02@hotmail.com

Chapter 6: A Cherry Blossom's Remembering

Inuyasha swiveled his sinuous left ear in the direction of Kagome, noting with satisfaction the sound of a ramen package being ripped open. Stomach growling from anticipation he yawned and sidled over to sit next to her while shoving Shippo across the clearing as he did so.

"Hey!" The tiny kitsune exclaimed; rushing back over to his rightful place only to find his way blocked by the hanyou's foot. About to call for Kagome he realized she was engaged in quite an avid conversation with the object of his rage and decided to forgo the usual tattle-sit-crash routine. "Sango? Where's Kirara?" Placing himself next to the reflective taiji-ya he helped himself to a cookie thoughtfully left there by the reincarnated miko a while ago.

"Hm?" 

"Kiphapha." He sputtered with a mouth full of crumbs, spraying them all over his lap. Swallowing, he brushed them away, "Kirara."

"Gone...to think I suppose." She ruffled his hair, received an indignant look and stirred the simmering noodles. Kagome was now in an argument with Inuyasha, no doubt about Kouga or something, and was letting them boil over. She sat back against a tree and picked up the golden shakujou, letting the smooth staff slide between her fingers and clink softly on the ground. Instantly Inuyasha and Kagome both snapped their heads up, swinging around in the direction of the lonely jangle. They were all silent for a while, letting the notes crystallize in the still air and fall, like frozen rain on a frozen pond.

"I thought for a second that..." Kagome said trailing off into a whisper, "...it might have all been a dream...and Miroku-sama was..." tears began to trickle down her neck to be absorbed in the thick cotton of her uniform. Quickly Sango stood up and began walking swiftly away, throwing the staff behind her and running as the raucous clatter of the gold rings sounded behind her. Shippo, blinded by tears, flung himself after her but was stopped by Inuyasha who held a sobbing Kagome in one arm. Before he could blink the strange hanyou was stuffing him into the girl's arms and squeezing him too.

"Let her go." He mumbled softly, choked by the tangle in his throat. "She'll come back."

Branches lashed cruelly at her face as Sango made her mad dash through the woods and away from the safety and comfort of her remaining companions. She could feel the tears streaming down her face and sliding the length of her neck into her yukata but she made no attempt to wipe them away. Finally winded she slumped to the ground at the foot of a big tree, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, sobbing to herself.

"Houshi-sama...why did you...why did you leave me...?" She cried harder and curled up into a ball against the roots, clutching the dirt between her fingers and digging them into the warm earth. "...Why...?"

"Because Naraku ordered it of me." Frantically Sango jumped to her feet and fumbled for her koudachi knowing she would have only one chance and that she would die for it.

"You bitch! I will kill you for what you have done!"

"You will die." Kagura folded her arms inside her kimono and leapt down from her tree, fan tucked securely away. "I came here not to fight." The taiji-ya growled and the wind user reached forward with one hand to brush her cheek softly, smoothing away the tears that rested there, red eyes glimmering with an emotion akin to sadness. "I am sorry..." she whispered leaving Sango speechless and wondering. "...To have caused you this pain..." Sango put away her blade.

"You will not kill me then." It was a statement, not a question. "You know something."

"But cannot tell it." The detachment looked towards the skies. "Naraku is ever watchful." It was spoken softly and through gritted teeth.

"You speak as though you resent him."

"I do, my one wish is to kill him...but...he holds my very heart in his palm..." her eyes shifted to watch the lone hunter standing beside her and touched at the empty spot in her chest.

"Why did you come here, Kagura, knowing that you could have lost your head this night?"

"I heard you crying." A wry smile curled Sango's lips.

"So you came to offer me pity?" 

"I came to offer my regret." Silence reigned again but their gazes never crossed. "By no means give up hope." The wind witch bowed her head as a derisive smile graced her lips. "I never have..." A slight breeze lifted Sango's hair and shaded her eyes.

"Well then...I won't..." only the wind answered.

The young man poked absentmindedly at the noodles in his bowl, looking at them and yet not seeing what was there. He had long since given up trying to remember who he was finding it caused him too much pain...perhaps the block would lift...in time...

"Houshi-sama?" That name, that title, still made him cringe and he wanted to shout out, scream and tell everyone not to call him that. But then...what else would they address him by?

"Yume?"

"Will you stay with us forever?" The deep brown eyes looked intently into his own, locked them there with their naive admiration.

"Perhaps..." he sighed reaching into his sleeve and lifting out a small slip of paper, a single o-fuda scroll. "But if I don't...keep this...it will protect you..." smiling he watched her tiny fingers wrap around the semi-transparent paper and her eyes light up with happiness.

"Thank you houshi-sama!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms about him in one of her tight hugs. "What's wrong? You seem so sad."

"There is someone I miss...but can not seem to remember...but I know she is there..." he died away as he put down his bowl and chopsticks and looked into Yume's face. "I see her sometimes, when I sleep...and she is beautiful..." gently he touched Yume's feather-soft hair. "Just like you."

"Me? Yume is beautiful just like houshi-sama's memory?" Giggling she folded the wide black sleeves of the kimono over herself and hid in their warmth, curling up in his lap. "I hope you remember so that I can see her someday..." clutching the scroll closer and being careful not to rip it she drifted to sleep.

"I hope so too..."

The sun peaked over the hill and warmed the wooded countryside with its golden rays leaving just wraiths of mist in the shaded glens. The wind sighed, taking with it a single petal. The delicate pink silk drifted in and out of the dappled shade of the cherry tree above and landed in the steady palm of the waiting man below. White teeth glimmered, reflecting off the clear water of the tepid pond as he smiled slightly, parting his lips just enough to show his amusement. The petal was crushed. And the wind stole another.

"Do they not know?" The wry smile disappeared, then reappeared as another leaf met its end, cast into the water to sink into the clear depths. She watched the crumpled beauty sink until she could no longer see it.

"It is the new moon tonight."

"I asked you if they knew." Another whisper and the petals drifted in a flurry.

"Know your place." His sharp eyes glanced up. "Or have you forgotten what this Naraku holds?" He crushed them as they fell.

"No."

"Good. They will arrive at the village today. Then you will understand what the woman and her whelp mean." Closing his hand carefully he imprisoned a smooth cherry blossom, complete and whole. He opened his fingers and offered it to Kagura, who gingerly picked it up and let it fall into the pool watching the ripples spread along with her hatred.

"I think I see it!" Kagome pointed and Shippo ran up to stand with her on the crest of the hill.

"Good." Inuyasha was beginning to feel a little better. Now they could have a rest and with tonight the night of his blasted transformation...

"Are you coming?" Shippo jeered, sticking his tongue out at the half-breed, "or are you just gonna stand there drooling like an idiot?" he laughed at his joke and ran off down the slope followed ever so briskly by Inuyasha. Sango followed at a more leisurely pace remembering the last night at the other village.

"...Houshi-sama..." gently she rubbed Kirara's ears and welcomed the comforting purr.

"Come on Sango! We're going to find a place to sleep!" Everyone was saddened at Kagome's meaningful comment, it would be harder without Miroku...

"I am!" The taiji-ya called back, stepping up her pace.

The town, though small, was bustling with activity. Everywhere people were working, walking the horses to the fields, grinding rice, and mending clothing.

"One could like it here." Sango whispered, reminded of her own home. Few were the gazes that followed Inuyasha and those were only from small children. He grinned back when he thought no one was looking and the lonely girl smiled. 

"I think this could be a hotel." Kagome said, glancing in the window. Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, considering the sign says 'inn' you may not be too far off..."

"Oh you! You knew what I meant!"

"It only shows how dumb you women are...oops." His gold eyes widened with horror at the glare on Kagome's face. If looks could kill he would be dead three lifetimes over and reborn as a rock.

"Inuyasha!" She turned, giving him a cold shoulder that would freeze Hell and began to stalk away. Thinking he was blessed with good luck and was off the hook he relaxed and began breathing again. Unfortunately Kagome turned around with a mad grin and took a deep breath. He winced, preparing himself for the blow.

"Sit!" The voice echoed around the mountains and everyone in town looked at the sorry man who had his nose buried in the dirt before the inn. Then life returned to normal. Sango giggled softly but stopped when she heard a familiar laugh. Her neck snapped around so fast Kirara almost fell off her shoulder. 

"Houshi-sama!" The figure stopped and looked up, shading his eyes from the sun and she gasped. "Houshi-sama..." her eyes stayed with him as the little girl by his side grasped his fingers and tugged, pulling him forward. He continued to look for the one who had called him, his searching violet eyes so familiar, the black kimono, the purple kesa... How could it not be him? Sango ached to run to him, to embrace him as tight as she could and never let him go again, but could not move, torn between trying decide if what stood before her was real or not. Sadly she saw him disappear and cursed herself. "Coward!" She screamed, tears pooling as she blinked them away and ignored the questioning stares. How could fate be so cruel?

'Kay! It's almost over now! Thank you for sticking with it! ^^


	7. A Spring Wind's Cold

Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you?

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: ShenYue

Preventer_02@hotmail.com

Chapter 7: A Spring Wind's Cold

The night was chilled with a cold wind that seemed to blow right through the walls and seeped into the bones to worry away the strength there despite the season. Inuyasha sat by the window sniffing the air with his useless human nose and feeling ill at ease. Something wasn't right here. The woman had seemed kind enough, offering them room and board at a fair, extremely cheap rate. And the rooms were excellent, furnished with tatami easily three fingers thick. But there was something about her that irked him.

"Kagome?" The young girl didn't remove her eyes from Sango. The taiji-ya had sat in one corner for a good part of the day, nothing could persuade her to move from the window, not even the wind.

"Yeah?"

"What did Sango see?"

"Miroku-sama." Shippo quit poking the tatami but didn't look up and three tears dripped from his face and colored the mats. He began prodding them again, sniffling a little.

"I saw him too." He whispered, and Sango looked up. "He was with that little girl in the blue kimono..." Sniffing loudly he dropped his head to the mat. "I wasn't sure if he was real..." he began crying. "I'm sorry I didn't go see!" Hugging the floor he quieted and smiled. "But if he was a ghost wouldn't he be haunting a whore house or something? Not hanging around in some old village?" Even Sango had to smile.

"Probably..." she muttered remembering his dirty little habits. "But he would be awfully disappointed now wouldn't he?" a sad smile spread her lips.

"Why?" Shippo sniffed.

"He would be able to see, but not to touch." She peered back outside the window and gazed at the stars, some so close it seemed that she could touch them, bring them closer to warm her heart. They were so small though, hardly bigger then a grain of rice, and it seemed to her that they were almost as cold as the wind. The hard seeds of light scattered across the sky...like the Shikon Shards they were so desperately trying to find...to save Miroku...to defeat evil...to save Kohaku...to heal the kazaana...

The familiar knot was back and it pressed the back of her throat making her want to fade away. She was tired of crying, it was unlike her to show so much emotion at one time like that, crying so hard...all the time...

Tracing the grain of the wood on the sill she remembered their last night, how short and sweet it was...how beautiful. The breeze lifted her hair and reminded her of Miroku.

The wind blew, rattling the shoji and bringing with it an evil omen that scared him deeply. And he didn't know why. Something had been gnawing at his heart all day, something like a demon presence, but he didn't know where it was coming from. He knew there was a group of travelers staying the night but none of them seemed particularly hostile.

"Puzzling..." he muttered, remembering earlier that day when someone had called out to him, frantically. He had looked but didn't know where it had come from so had let Yume pull him along. Speaking of which...he hadn't seen her for hours and usually the young one was clinging to his sleeve. Unfolding his legs from their crossed position the young man decided to go look for her and maybe some food. "Odd..." no one was around and the village was silent. Not even a single light shone in the darkness. Stopping, he tapped on the wall next to the Obaa-san's room. There was no answer. The wind gusted and sped through the cracks in the old inn, making the candles lining every hall sputter and go out.

"Houshi-sama..." the voice was cold and vaguely familiar. It froze him to the core and made him want to crawl away in fear, but he stayed still as he felt a familiar yet distant power flow through his veins. 

"Yes?"

"I have something...for you..." it rasped, echoing through the suddenly freezing air.

"What? What do you want?" His fingers trembled as he held his hand forward and tried to pinpoint where the thing, the demon, was. "Where are you? I can't see anything in this darkness." It was odd, his voice was strangely calm even though he was scared out of his mind. This confused him and another memory came through...

_...pain...weariness...fear..._

"You should...get yourself away from here..." A creature, tanuki? He was riding on it's back...

"I, I can't do that!" Youkai, the fear again, stronger, but hidden...

"Look closely...Demons have started gathering...

"What?"

"If you stay with me...you'll be killed..."

"Uhh...I guess you're right." 

"Get out of here!" Falling, hitting the grass and rolling...fear...pain...sadness...calm. Acceptance...rescue.

He gripped his head in one hand against the pain and grit his teeth as the creature took a step forward in the black. Its breath was foul and made the space reek of youkai, while the aura made him want to be sick. A white, bright flash of light cut through the darkness and was bled away to a dull orange, illuminating the hall with flickering shadows. The youkai was horrible but what it held in one grotesquely clawed hand was worse.

"Do you like your gift...houshi?"

Whoa! Cliffhanger! Hang in there! I'm sorry it was so short but I need to go visit colleges now...


	8. Beautiful

I recently bought the rites to both Miroku and Sango.

And if you believe that then I have a bridge to sell you.

And man! I'm sorry I took so long! Please forgive me! I had computer trouble!

And masked bandit, leave your e-mail! And the flashback was from the manga, duh!

When Tomorrow Starts Without You

By: 

Chapter 8: ...Beautiful...

"What is it Sango?"

"Something...evil..." Inuyasha's grip on tetsusaiga tightened even though the mighty fang could not transform and he felt disgusted with himself for not being able to sense the aura. "It's inside the inn."

"Let's go then!" Grabbing her bow Kagome leapt forward and ran through the open shoji. "Come on Sango!" Without even bothering to don her battle gear the taiji-ya was racing down the hall followed closely by Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha.

"In this small of a space we won't be able to do any fighting!" Calling forward she made the racing miko stop and look back, mere walls away from the youkai. "We'll have to get it out side."

_"I have to get it outside!" _The monk screamed inside and willed his heart not to lurch so. Yume was there. In the claws, in danger...and there was nothing he could do.

"Feeling anxious?" The demon hissed sending drool snaking down its chin into the thick bulging neck muscles.

"Give her to me." The young man rasped back, the tightness in his throat growing. The claws gripped tighter, drawing blood that trickled in tiny crimson rivulets down the precious face.

His heart clenched. Yume whimpered.

"Let her go." Frantically he tried to think of a plan as the youkai drew a deadly paw across the tender white throat.

"But...I am not done..." it bared its sharp teeth in an ugly grin.

"Done with what?" He struggled to remain under control; one wrong move and Yume would die.

"Draining her life energy...of course...silly houshi-sama..." Violet eyes spotted something white gripped in Yume's sweaty palm. The scroll.

"Yume!" Her eyes flickered open. "Yume! Open your hand!" The demon paused, unsure of what was happening while the little girl hesitated and sweat dripped off the priest. "Please! Listen to houshi-sama!"

"Hou...houshi...sama..." she whispered and opened her tiny fingers. The youkai laughed as the tiny strip of paper fluttered to the floor.

"D, damn it!" He cursed as the o-fuda just missed the demon's toes. If it had only landed in the right spot...

"Is that it? A slip of paper! Stupid little man!" It stepped forward and crushed it with one taloned foot, shrieking in pain and throwing Yume into the air. Rushing forward he gathered her in his arms as she fell and raced down the halls followed closely by the roaring demon.

"Yume," he whispered gently, "are you all right? Can you hear me?" His bare feet pounded the floorboards and in his frantic haste almost slipped as he took a sharp corner and burst through the shoji joining the outside hall and the foyer together. The thin wood splintered and dug into his arms as he protected the quivering bundle he held in them. Finally, as the demon nipped at his heels, he was able to rip open the door and tear into the silent night, yelling for help and shattering it with his screams.

"Come back here! Face me so that I may eat you!"

"Please Yume, be all right..." the young monk muttered holding her tighter with one arm and a handful of o-fuda in his fist. He smirked. "Come and eat me if you think you can."

"Over here," Kagome whispered, pointing, "the youkai is outside-huh!" Her hand flew to her lips and she ducked back to the others. "Miroku-sama...he's out there!" Tears overwhelmed her and she wiped them away with her free hand and then let them fall. "He's fighting it, I know it's him!" Her smile faded at the bitter disbelief that stained the taiji-ya's face. "Sango-chan? What's wrong?"

"It can't be him..." she whispered bitterly, "we saw his body...I saw his body...bleeding, lifeless...Kagome, it can't be him!" Flinching as Kagome gently touched a hand to her shoulder she looked up briefly then hid her face in Kirara's fur. "It can't be..." How could the world be doing this to her? Why? Hadn't she suffered enough? If he was dead then let it be, why did it have to haunt her over and over again? Why did it have to remind her?

"Sango-chan...it is, even the glove that covers the kazaana is there, it can't be anyone else." The taiji-ya shook her head but inside she remembered what Kagura had told her and she resounded to believe in those words. __

_ "By no means give up hope...I never have..."_

"I saw him dead," Sango murmured, "but I did not see him die." Quietly she stole to the broken doorway and looked around the outside just in time to see Miroku's body go flying.

___"Stupid priest! You think a strong will and a slip of paper will defeat me? How dare you!" ___The beast roared forward and the young man knew at once exactly who he was fighting.

"Obaa-san?" He whispered, frozen in place, before his body was flung away by a powerful cuff of the youkai's claws.

"Hiraikotsu!" The demon was sliced in half and the flying bone returned to it's wielder. "Houshi-sama!" The voice again, the one he had heard in his dreams, was hovering over him. Weakly he coughed and blood flecked his lips as he clutched Yume closer.

"Yume..." he gasped and sat up holding her in his arms, cradling her dying form, not noticing the woman embracing him from behind. Smiling, a tear trickled down her cheek mingling with the young man and the tiny girl's blood as he bent closer to the small one, trying to discern the mumbled words.

"Houshi...sama...she is...beautiful..." gently Yume sighed and looked upwards at Sango, grinning as she closed her eyes forever.

"Damn you...stupid bitch!"

"What?" Inuyasha started forward with the untransformed tetsusaiga, holding it out defensively shielding Kagome from the resurrected demon, now of which there was two.

"Houshi...you know me...I helped you...you won't hurt me again...will you...?"

"Uh?" He made as if to speak but was cut off by Sango stepping in front of him.

"Back off! You won't take him from me again!" However she failed to see just what was happening behind her as she took the demon pair on with Kagome and Inuyasha by her side.

"Miroku? What's wrong? Miroku!" Shippo couldn't reach the despondent houshi even by shaking and grabbing his clothes. He just kneeled there with the dead child in his arms and a glazed look, being tormented from within...

_"Kill them all..." _

_ "...N...no..."_

_ "Do it..."_

_ "No...I...I can't...they..."_

_ "They are the enemy...they killed Yume...they are murderers..."_

_ "No...The demon..."_

_ "Is your ally...your friend...she will help you regain what is lost..."_

_ "...No...It's not the truth...no..."_

_ "...Yes...kill them...kill them for what they have done...for what they will do..."_

_ "...Enemy..."_

_ "...Yes...the enemy...look...they are trying to kill your ally..."_

_ "...Ally...friend..."_

_ "...Yes...kill them all...kill them all!"_

_ "...Kill...them...?"_

"Miroku?"

"I must..." his body shuddered as he placed Yume gently on the ground beside Shippo and rose shakily to his feet. "I...must..."

"You must what? Help them Miroku! Use the Kazaana!"

"...Kill...them..." His fingers clenched into fists. "...Murderers..." Slowly he made his way towards the trio of fighters all of which were holding their own and ignoring him for the most part. This was a fight for him, to protect what they had just found. They wouldn't lose!

"Houshi-sama! Are you going to help us? You should be resting; we can take this demon!" They were trying to kill it without severing any other parts and it was proving difficult...but if Miroku could just suck it in...

_"...kill..."_

"...kill..."

"What? Are you going to use the kazaana?" He swayed and Sango looked at him with worry in her eyes. Kagome stopped firing arrows and Inuyasha stopped beating at the youkai with the flat edge of the tetsusaiga and even the demons paused and just looked at the monk.

"...you will pay...for what you did..." he steadied and looked around at all of them. "...I will...avenge...her..." His voice was flat and dull, his eyes half-lidded and foggy.

"What?" Sango asked, taking a step closer to him and placing her hand on his shoulder he covered it with his own.

"I will kill you all!" He grabbed the hidden wrist blades and wrenched them from Sango's arms holding the broken metal with his bare hands, making them bleed. He slashed at her before the others could move and if she had been any slower would have removed her head. All she received was a cut on the cheek.

"Houshi-sama...why...?"

"Who cares why!" Inuyasha cried, "fight him back, I'll take care of the demons!" She looked at the raging priest, fear held deep in her eyes not for herself but for what she might have to ultimately do...and after just now gaining him back...

"I...can't..."

"What!? Ahck!" Blood streamed down Inuyasha's front as Miroku rammed the broken blades into his back. "Mi...roku!" The hanyou turned human threw the monk away from him and hoped Kagome would be all right. For all he knew Naraku would appear out of nowhere and kill them all without them even knowing it. Anything could happen now.

"You...killed...her..." Sango choked back her tears. Miroku was obviously sick and injured and only more blood dripped to the ground from his new wounds and she couldn't help him, only watch him lunge forward for another attack just like she when Naraku controlled her...

"Sango!" Inuyasha whisked her out of the way with inches to spare. "I'll take care of him if you can't." He spat blood, hoping that the bright streaks on the horizon were the sun and not his ebbing vision, and bunched himself on the ground preparing to spring forward.

"I will...kill you all!" Broken metal flashed in the air as the two collided, Inuyasha holding the other's arms by his sides. "Let me go! I'll kill you all!" Miroku struggled; screaming until his houriki found it's way back to him through his shattered memories and burst through his body searing the hanyou's hands raw. But still Inuyasha held on, determined to make Miroku listen to him.

"Stop it! Miroku!" The blinding flash of powerful energy made the others close their eyes and vaporized the demons left behind.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Miroku!" The clawed grip weakened and the monk screamed louder, lost in his blood rage.

"I won't let you kill her! Sango!" Slowly the light lessened and he slumped lower until only Inuyasha held him up. "I won't let you kill...Sango..."

"Miroku?" His look was that of a frightened animal, confused, hurt and afraid. Slowly he looked around at everyone, lingering on Yume's still face and then drifting back to Inuyasha's.

"You can't..." abruptly everything stopped and the violet eyes closed.

"You stupid bouzu." Sango, Shippou and Kagome stood silent.

"Ho...Houshi...desu..." the monk smiled shakily and Inuyasha, taken by surprise, dropped him to the ground where he lay face down in the dirt.

"Houshi-sama?" The taiji-ya took a hesitant step forward and knelt beside him, rolling him over into her lap and brushing away the inky strands that covered his eyes. They cracked open and he frowned slightly, lifting a hand to her cheek where the dried blood stained it.

"I...hurt...you..." he said bemusedly as if he still wasn't fully awake. "I...am...sorry...Sango..."

"It's nothing, really." Tears began to flow down her face and drip onto his. "I, I thought..." she cried harder and squeezed him tighter. "I thought that you were dead!" She murmured into his chest, breathing in his scent heavy with sweat, dirt and blood. "I thought you had left me alone...like everyone else..."

"I'm...sorry..." Miroku felt his eyes close and the pain racking his body and racing down every nerve subside. The last thing he saw was the rising sun framing her dirt smudged face and he felt filled with warmth and love for the woman cradling him in her soft arms, the one he finally remembered as Sango. Forcing himself awake one more time he pushed her face off his chest to gently trace his bloody fingers down her chin and let it drop back down to his side as his eyes closed. His lips moved in one word which even Inuyasha could not hear and Sango had to strain to catch: "...Beautiful..."

That was a longer chapter I think, and one that was very hard to write too. For some reason I got stuck after Miroku's memorable "Uh." Like you guys care anyway...; I think it's almost done. But I could make it longer if you guys want. Ja! Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Mystery

Gah! Fanfiction and their stupid "no more spaces in between paragraphs!" Now I have to make lines…Argh! Won't…do…lines!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!

Oh well.

I hope you enjoy this and the nice little twist I'm gonna give you. This is for all you "Naraku is always the bad guy in the background pulling the strings and controlling people" people.

………………………………............................................................................................

"...Sango..." Miroku breathed as he whimpered in his sleep. Said taiji-ya smiled faintly at the sleeping monk. He was so exhausted, battle-weary, sick...hurt...and more. But still, despite that, he had prayed for the devoured townspeople, and Yume, so that they would travel safely to the afterlife.

Miroku had been so weak that she had had to support him, so close that she could hear him whisper and gasp his sutras; so exhausted that he had fallen into darkness immediately after.

"I wish this could all be over..." she murmured, drawing the damp cloth across his forehead. "I wish we could have all just lived in peace and not known about Naraku and the jewel shards..."

"...yes..." The taiji-ya jumped, startled by Miroku's bleary violet eyes and the words he whispered. "...but...then...I would...not have...met you...."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" All he could do was shake his head a half-turn and smile as he slipped unconscious, his strength gone again.

"How is he Sango-chan?" Kagome tucked in a fold of her sleeping bag around the monk's shoulder.

"Better...but still weak...we should have stayed in the village" Sango smoothed the wrinkles in the bright red fabric, "...the forest is too open..."

"But all those bad memories," Kagome sighed, "I think it would have hurt him more...Sango-chan?"

"I'm okay," the demon huntress whispered, wiping away the stray tears, "I'm just so happy to have Houshi-sama back..."

………………………………............................................................................................

A heavy cough startled Sango awake and she was instantly at his side cursing herself for falling asleep on him like that. She helped him into a half sitting position and supported him there while rubbing his back in soothing circles. Shivering violently and breathing hard he leaned against her with a quiet groan and she almost pushed him away but managed to quell her sudden indignity and pull him closer instead, noticing with slight satisfaction, that his breathing had calmed. But she could feel the searing heat of his body right through his thick clothes and wondered how he could be so hot without melting.

Carefully so that she wouldn't disturb him more the taiji-ya picked up Kagome's canteen and let him drink from it. He gulped the water down eagerly but slipped away soon after, sleep being his greater thirst. Wetting a piece of bandage she swabbed his face and neck with the coarse material and smiled when he sighed and leaned into her touch.

Sango was reminded of the night, so long ago it seemed, when he had held her in his arms and cried into her shoulder. She remembered the drunken feeling of his body heat against her and the way his body shuddered with his sobs. She remembered the way he had spoken, softly, telling her that he was glad that she was there...

And then she remembered the hate burning in his eyes as he tried to kill her...she could only thank the gods that he hadn't thought to use the kazaana on them...

………………………………............................................................................................

Sunlight trickled through the leafy canopy and motes of pollen drifted lazily through the air only to land on Inuyasha's sensitive nose and tickle him awake with vague, feathery touches. He looked around, sniffed to get the spores off his nose and stared absentmindedly at Miroku and Sango. The stupid bouzu made her cry...he thought suddenly and watched him breath. Something so simple and yet so important...he remembered all too clearly when he wasn't breathing...

When he had been dead...

The hanyou shook the thought away and cursed his human emotions. They get you nowhere! Growling quietly to himself he scented the air again and wondered what lurked just outside his comfort zone that made his fur bristle and his senses tingle...

………………………………............................................................................................

Her bright hair shone in the sunlight as the water glinted off the surface of the pool she washed it in. The dark haired woman ran a hand through her tangled tresses and stared at her reflection in the rippling water. Slowly she grinned and her violet eyes shone with malevolence and perhaps even merriment. The image of her face disappeared and was replaced with five other figures, one of which could barely open his eyes.

"My son..." with fake sympathy she pouted at her mirrored image. "How sad it is that you never knew me..."

………………………………............................................................................................

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome slung her pack over her shoulder and gestured to the brooding hanyou. "We're taking Miroku-sama back to Kaede-baa-chan." Only his swiveling ears told her that he had heard her and he grunted after a little while in what seemed an affirmative action.

"Careful, houshi-sama...don't strain yourself, lean on me..." the taiji-ya's comforting stream of words were barely heard by the spent priest but he did as she told him and leaned heavily on her, shaky legs unable to support his own weight. Sango half-lifted his light body onto Kirara's strong back and then positioned herself behind Miroku to steady him. He fell back against her with a painfully weak cry and panted, drawing in shallow breaths that racked his pale frame.

A shadow seemed to hang over his face; even with his fever flushed cheeks he was incredibly pale, and sweat dampened his hair. "Hang in there...Kagome-chan, hand me the canteen please." Obligingly, the reincarnated miko unscrewed the top and gave it over to Sango who helped Miroku drink a little. Kagome packed it away again as Shippo clambered onto her shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm worried about him, Kagome...will she be able to help?" Kagome patted the little kitsune's head.

"I'm sure she will, don't worry, Shippo-chan..."

………………………………............................................................................................

"Sango...where are we...?" Miroku whispered tiredly, unable to open his eyes or lift his head from where it now leaned back and rested against her warm shoulder. He trembled with cold, and the effort of breathing.

"We're almost to the cross-roads that lead to Kaede-baa-san. Sleep, we still have a day to go and the stronger you are the better..." Loosely she gripped his bandaged fingers where they rested, uncharacteristically still, on her leg.

"...'kay..." his voice sounded small and strained, she could feel his breath catch in his chest and hear the raspy, wet sound from his lungs. She sighed and gently stroked his forehead. This was bad and he wasn't improving. Sango could only hope the Kaede-baa-san could help him or that Kagome had some medicine from her time that would cure him.

………………………………............................................................................................

How was that? Man, my Miro/San fics always come out so long…

Well, it's prolly not nearly over…stay with me!


End file.
